Since the miracle of electricity was first discovered in the 1700's the field of electricity has advanced into electrical engineering that has given the world unlimited abilities in technology, but it has also left a wave of destruction and environmental disaster.
The invention by Cuneus and Muschenbrock in 1745 that paved the way of the capacitor, later improved by Michael Faraday in 1831 the invention of the battery by Alessandro Volta in the 1700's, the invention by Benjamin Franklin in 1857 that gave us the concept of positive and negative charge in electricity, and that electrical charge were either positive or negative, and the transformer by Michael Faraday in 1831, the invention of the electric generator by Sir Charles Wheatstone in 1850 all laid the foundation for the world of electricity as we know it today. But it was not complete. It needed nuclear power, coal, or gas to produce electricity which has left the world in an environmental disaster.
In 1948, William Bradford Shockley, Jon Bardeen, and Walter Houser Brattain invented the semi-conductor which allowed electrical components to use 95% less electrical energy to operate. Nikola Tesla's invention of alternation current in 1886 allowed him to use 120 volts of alternating current to produce millions of volts using several step-up transformer. Mr. Tesla's alternating current could not produce electricity without the Electromotive force (EMF) from a power plant of some sort.
The electricity grid we use today cannot operate without nuclear power, coal, or gas. The electricity grid is not without serious problems that is dangerous to the American people.
Nuclear power is dangerous. The danger of nuclear power is that an earthquake will erupt directly underneath the plant that will cause a breach in the reactors that will cause a meltdown. The Meltdown will cause the land to become uninhabitable. It would also pose a serious threat to human life. Nuclear power is a sitting bomb.
On Apr. 26, 1986, an explosion ripped through Unit 4 of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power plant near Kiev in Ukraine, causing the worst environmental disaster in history. The explosion at Chernobyl contaminated half the planet with fallout at Chernobyl contaminated half the planet with fallout radioisotopes strontium-90, cesium-137, and plutonium-239. These radioisotopes causes cancer and they persist in the soil, the water, and the plants and animals for 1000's of years.
Coal power plants that burn coal to produce electricity is dangerous to the environment as well. There are about 80 coal ash sites in the United States known to have contaminated the grounds. The Environmental Protection Agency said about of them were high hazardous sites that poses a threat to human life.
Oil is also dangerous to our environment and oceans ecosystems. We are in desperate need for oil, therefore we drill in the ocean to help meet our demands. We need the oil because it is the only energy source that can power out automobiles, our homes, or our industries.
The prior inventions that need the coal, gas, or nuclear power plants to operate cannot produce electricity to power our automobiles, home, and our Industries without destroying our environment. We have come a long way in the development of electricity, and electrical components, especially the semi-conductor. But the prior inventions, even though desperately needed do not produce a process of self-reliance
Electrical current is a natural accruing phenomenon by such occurrences as lighting. Man has been able to harness this electrical energy by machines and other mechanisms. For man to produce an electric current, some type of nonelectric energy must be converted into an electromotive force (EMF). A generator change mechanical energy into electric energy. In a generator mechanical energy spins coils of wire near a magnet to produce electric current.
An electric generator has a stationary part called a stator, and a rotating part called a rotor. In the large electric generators it used in a power plant, the stator consist of hundreds of winding of copper wire. The rotor is a large electromagnet that receives electrical power from a small separate generator called an exciter.
Another source of mechanical energy called a turbine powered mostly by steam, turns the rotor. The Magnetic fields is created by the rotors as the rotor turns. As this magnetic field rotates, it produces a voltage in the wire winding of the stator that causes a flow of electric current through the wire.
Magnetism produce an electric current by electromagnetic induction. In the process a coil of copper wire moves near a magnet. This action causes an electric current to flow through the wire. The current flow through the wire as long as the movement continues. About 90% of our power plants uses this process to produce electricity.
We have now began to move to a safer and a more Eco-friendly power source with the new technology that has been developed. The semi-conductors was invented in the late 1940 and early 1950's since then there has been an electrical device called the inverter that converts electrical power. The inverter is a device that converts (DC) direct current to (AC) alternating current. The inverter cannot produce true electrical power. It has to be wave shaped through transformer or other electrical devices.
The related art that uses the inverter do not produce true electrical current. These processes do not produce a process of self-reliance. We need a substantial amount of electrical power to power our cities and our industries. We need million s\of watts to power our world. The prior art that uses the invert in new art or inventions cannot meet our world's demands for electrical power.
The Devoltz Power systems can produce millions of watts to meet the world's demands. Now we have self-sustainable electrical energy to power our cities, our homes, and our Industries. The BatteryMaster is designed to power our automobiles and other smaller devices that need electrical energy.